


Hell’s Very First Queen

by dxtective_dxckerstar



Series: Lucifer short fics [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe and Lucifer, F/M, Post Season Four, chloe died, fluff obviously, low key angsty, send requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxtective_dxckerstar/pseuds/dxtective_dxckerstar
Summary: Amenadiel doesn’t look good. At all. And not in his usual “my brother is much more handsome than me” way, this is different.“Luci...” he breathes heavily.“Yes..?” Lucifer motions with his hand for his brother to go on.“She’s gone.”
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer short fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031427
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Hell’s Very First Queen

Lucifer feels a change in the air. He sighs. Another damned soul. Pun intended. He shifts in his seat, this particular soul bothering him. He calls for Mazikeen. 

“What?” She asks. She’d lost all those “my lord”s and “your highness”es when she’d grown to know him as a friend. He’s now simply “Lucifer” to her. 

“There’s a new soul I would like you to see, Maze. The aura... it bothers me.” He says casually. She scoffs and he notices the whip in her hands. 

“Dude I was in the middle of Kinley’s torture.” She sighs. 

“Oh, I know how you love to torture him.” He smiles at the thought. “But, alas, I need you elsewhere. Perhaps Kanas can replace you for the time being.”

Maze’s scowl deepens, but she does nothing to argue. 

“Just let me know if something is up, okay?” Lucifer says with a soft smirk. 

“Whatever,” she mutters as she walks to the long corridors of Hell. 

Then he’s there again. Alone. How long has it been since he’s been on earth? With her? He’s lost count. He feels a chill, and he thinks it’s because of his thought of the detective before he recognizes it. The slightly softened angelic ego, the obvious paternal aura, it’s obvious who it is, but the real question is  why ?

“Brother,” Lucifer greets as the angel appears from behind his throne, “what brings you here?”

Amenadiel doesn’t look good. At all. And not in his usual “my brother is much more handsome than me” way, this is different. 

“Luci...” he breathes heavily. 

“Yes..?” Lucifer motions with his hand for his brother to go on. 

“She’s gone.”

His stomach twists. He can’t be talking about...no, she’s too young to...

“Who is?” Lucifer tries to ignore the sense of impending doom he feels. 

“Chloe,” Amenadiel whispers. Lucifer’s heart nearly stops. He freezes and his brain seemed to have stopped working. 

“No,” he manages to croak. “No, this can’t be true...” Amenadiel nods slightly. 

“I’m sorry, brother.”

Lucifer’s whole world seemed to have shattered. The detective—his Chloe...dead? This had to be some sort of harsh joke. He was waiting for someone, anyone (he was even willing to see Michael’s less handsome version of his face) and he would give anything for this feeling to go away. 

“H-how did it happen?” Lucifer says quietly as he subconsciously tugs at his collar and twists his ring. 

“Why don’t you ask her yourself?” Amenadiel says grimly. Lucifer freezes his fidgeting. 

“No,” he says another time, “she—she’s not  here , is she?”

Amenadiel nods again. Lucifer remembers with a jolt about the unsettling shift in the air he felt not too long ago. Then, as if on cue, he hears a yell. 

“LUCIFER!” He hears Maze’s voice from below. He beckons her up and she looks shaken. “Lucifer it’s—“

“I know,” he replies and nods at Amenadiel. Maze turns to him. 

“Take her up.” She says in a cold quiet, nearly crying. “Take her up, NOW!”

“I can’t, Maze, I would if I could, but she brought this upon herself—“

“Don’t you bloody blame her!” Lucifer yells, standing up for the first time. He goes right up to his brother and shoves him slightly. “Don’t you blame Chloe for this!” The tears that are long overdue start forming in his eyes, and he fights to keep them at bay. “She...she was good.” 

Amenadiel takes his hand to Lucifer’s shoulder. “I know. And I also know that she needs you, Luci.”

Lucifer looks at his brother. Is he deranged?! Why would the detective want to see him after...everything? And how would he be able to see her being tortured by her own accord?

“I can’t see her. Not like this.”

“You need to. She needs you, brother.”

The devil blinks and a tear runs down his cheek, but he quickly wipes it away. Amenadiel doesn’t say anything about it, knowing not to push his brother on his feelings. He’s about to say something more before Lucifer cuts him off. 

“Okay,” He says with a dry throat. “Okay, I’ll see her.” Amenadiel smiles his crinkly-eyes smile before giving Lucifer a sudden tight hug. Lucifer winces slightly, but doesn’t pull away. 

“I’ll see you.” He says as he gets ready to fly back up to earth. 

“Hopefully not.” Lucifer says as he used to say to his brother during his early ruling-hell days. The angel smiles as he flies away. 

Lucifer looks behind him to see Maze barely hanging onto herself as tears well in her eyes. He wants to comfort her, but before he can, she speaks. 

“Go. She—she needs you, Lucifer.” Maze (though she’ll never admit it) sniffles and Lucifer smiles. He lets out his wings with a roll of his shoulders, and takes off. 

He goes in the direction of where the odd tension was strongest. Once he finds where it’s most strong, he lands. He’s in front of a door, and it just reeks of her. He can smell her hair, it was always scented of strawberries and coconut. He can almost see her stunning blue eyes. He takes a step forward. Better to rip off the bandaid, right? He opens the door and—

“My first love was never Eve. It was you, Chloe, it always has been.” His own voice meets his ears. He looks around and sees his own penthouse, though some of the details are foggy. The liquor is undistinguished and his walls aren’t perfectly jagged as they were on earth. The most detailed place is where she stands with an imitation of himself. He watches his copy kiss her, and a sting of envy hits him in his chest. 

“Detective,” he breathes. She turns. She looks shocked and confused. 

“Wha-?” She turns between the Lucifer on the balcony and the one by his piano. “What’s happening?”

“Detective...” he swallows, “darling, you’re... you’re in hell.” Her eyes go wide as she stumbles. Lucifer quickly runs to catch her, and she falls into his arms. 

“Am I dead?” She whispers. 

“I’m afraid so.” He mumbles back. He sits her on the couch as he dismisses the demon pretending to be him, mentally noting to give them a scolding later. When he pulls away, she looks at him directly in the eye. 

“Which means... you’re not a replica? You’re... you’re Lucifer? Like the real one?” She breathes. Lucifer smiles a sad smile as he nods. She lets out a sob as she jumps on him and in an instant, they’re kissing. Her lips are on his and he barely has the chance to be shocked before he’s holding her against him, letting her have him. 

“Chloe,” he mutters against her lips. She opens her eyes and looks at him with her tearstained cheeks red. “I’m so sorry. For leaving.” 

She lets a soft smile plaster itself across her lips. “It’s okay, Lucifer... I’m just so glad to see you again.”

His heart breaks as she looks at him. 

“You know you’re... you’re going to have to leave.” He whispers. 

“What? Why?”

“You don’t belong here. You belong literally anywhere else. You can’t be here in Hell, love.”

He brings his hand up to her cheek and wipes tears away. 

“I don’t care if I’m in Hell, I’d rather stay here for eternity than never see you again.” She says surely. 

“Those are quite literally your two options.” Lucifer points out. 

“I know,” she says. 

Lucifer pauses before speaking again. 

“But you’re not staying in here. You can’t be here, love.”

He gestures to the cell that’s acting as his penthouse. 

“Okay,” she breathes. 

“So,” he traces her lips with his thumb that was on her cheek, “how would you feel about being Hell’s very first queen, my love?”

She smiles under his finger. “Oh, I’d be honored.”

“Wonderful,” he smiles before slanting his lips over hers, and she lays her arms over his shoulders. 

He doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve such a wonderful detective in his life, in his arms. He doesn’t care either. He only cares about her, about  now . He only cares about his beautiful, perfect, brilliant Chloe Decker. 


End file.
